Brenda Walsh and Dylan McKay First Date
by love2loveu38 R5Family
Summary: This is my take on what should have happen on Brenda and Dylan's first date. I don't own any of the names the credit goes to the writers and producers of Beverly Hills 90210.


3

**This is my take on what should have happen on Brenda and Dylan's first date.**

**I don't own any of the names the credit goes to the writers and producers of Beverly Hills 90210.**

** Love at first sight!**

Hey Kelly what you think about that class today? I think the class was boring, I would have to agree with you there Kelly. Who is that guy there Kelly" That is Dylan McKay what I would do to be with him. I heard that he is the bad boy of Beverly Hills say's Brenda. Brenda you want to meet him, sure why not let's go. Hi Dylan say Kelly well hello there Kelly say Dylan when Dylan looks at Brenda their eyes met and they both couldn't stop looking at each other. So Kelly who is your friend says Dylan, this is Brandon Walsh's sister. So you are Brandon's sister yes am Brandon's sister. As Kelly looks on she says yes this is Brandon's sister. Well Ladies I will talk to you all later say's Dylan. He is so weird Kelly says.

Later that day Brandon is walking down the hall and runs into Dylan. Hey what you doing Dylan? Well am off to go surfing you want to come out with me and hang out after school. Sure why not it seems like fun and beside Andrea is driving me crazy about doing the sports page for the blaze and I need a break from that anyways.

Brenda was not looking where she was going and ran right in to Dylan. Hey watch were you are going Brenda, Oh am sorry Dylan I was reading some notes and didn't mean to run into you. So Brenda can I ask you something , sure what is it Dylan, I was wondering if you would like to go catch a movie with me tonight they are showing the killer tomatoes says Dylan. Sure I would love to what time is the movie start say Brenda. The movie starts at 7:00 so I can pick you up at 6:30 if that is alright see you than Dylan say Brenda .as she walks away Dylan is still looking at her and then walk to his next class .

Hey Bren do you have plans tonight because I was wondering if you want to head out to the peach pit for some dinner with me say Brandon .Well yes I have plan with this guy name Dylan, oh really Dylan McKay ask you out on a date Bren say Brandon. You know him Bran say Brenda, yea I know Dylan he is the guy I was telling you about the other night who I went surfing with say Brandon. Oh I didn't know that was the Dylan he came up to my locker this afternoon and ask me if I wanted to go see a movie with him and I told him I would he is picking me up at 6:30 tonight says Brenda. We'll have a good time Bren and be careful alright say Brandon. I will Bran sorry about tonight maybe we can go out another night for dinner just you and I say Brenda.

Hey Bren you almost ready because your date will be here soon say Brandon. What time it is Bran because am doing my hair and trying to put it up and can't see the clock Say Brenda. Its 6:25 and I think Dylan just pulled into the drive way okay am finally done. Wow Bren you look great girl say Brandon. Thanks Brandon. Brenda Dylan is here honey say Cindy. Okay mom is on my way just have to get my stuff together .So Dylan where are you to off tonight saying Jim. I am taking Brenda to see the killer Tomatoes and to the peach pit say Dylan. That sounds like you to will have fun say Jim. Hey Bran says Dylan Hey D says Brandon you guys have fun says Brandon. Mom is out of here I will be back after work says Brandon. Okay honey be careful says Cindy.

Wow Bren you look great you ready to go say Dylan. Yea am ready goodnight mom and dad I will see you all later. Night honey is careful we love you. Love you both to say Brenda.

Kelly do you know what Brenda is doing tonight says Donna. I think she and Dylan are out on a date tonight says Kelly. Wow they do make a cute couple don't you think so say Donna. Yea I do think they look good together you should have seen them this morning at his locker when the first met Dylan couldn't keep his eyes off Brenda it was like love at for sight say Kelly. Donna is happy for Brenda because she really likes him and I think they belong together. Beside I like her brother Brandon he is really cute say Kelly. Oh really Kelly well I think you should go for it say Donna. I would go for it if Brandon is not always around Andrea it's like she has something for me as well says Kelly. Well Kelly just pulls him a side and talks with him and asks him say Donna. Maybe I will thanks Donna for advice say Kelly. Your welcome Kelly I will talk to you later says Donna.

So Bren what you think about the movie say Dylan. I really like it was a cool movie say Brenda. So what would like to do now we can go to the peach pit or we can go for drives somewhere say Dylan? Anywhere you want to go is fine with me Dylan says Brenda. What time do you need to be home Bren says Dylan? I have to be home at midnight say Brenda. Okay a drive it is than say Dylan. When they got to the spot overlooking the city Dylan turn the car off and got out of the car and went around opening Brenda's door. So this is a pretty place Dylan says Brenda. Well I wanted to take you here because it's my favorite place and it's a nice night out and thought we can go for a walk around if you want to say Dylan. Sure I would love to walk around that sounds good says Brenda. Okay as they starting walk Dylan grabbed Brenda's hand as they walked around than Dylan stopped and pulled Brenda to him and looked into her eyes and put his lips to hers and kissed her and he could feel their hearts beating fast when they were kissing .Brenda why is it when I am with you I can forget everything say Dylan. Dylan I am not sure why you feel that because when I am with you I am not sure why I feel so safe with you says Brenda. When they start looking at each other they can since them falling in love with each other and they both feel it. Well Bren I think we should head out because its 10:30 and I want to stop by the peach pit for something to eat and want to see if you want something to eat as well says Dylan. Yea that sounds great Dylan but you do know that Brandon will ask us a lot of questions about how our date went say Brenda.

Yea I know Bren I like your brother he is cool and we get along really well says Dylan. As they walked to the car Dylan got to the car and was holding pulling Brenda close to him and put his lips on Brenda's lips and fault how warm her lips were and didn't want to stop kissing her but he knew he had to so they can get going . Damn Bren your lips are so warm I didn't want to stop kissing you says Dylan. I know the feeling Dylan your lips were warm as well say Brenda.

Hi Brandon says Steve. Hi Steve what's up bro says Brandon. I am here getting something to eat and just chilling out before heading home says Steve. So Steve what you doing on Saturday night say Brandon. I am going to the Lakers game you want to come with me says Steve. Hell yea I want to come with says Brandon. I will have to ask Nat for that night off but am sure it will work out says Brandon. Hey Nat can you come out here a minute I need to ask you something say Brandon. On the way Brandon says Nat.

Dylan and Brenda walk into the peach pit hand in hand and saw that Steve was there. Hey Dylan and Brenda say Steve. Hi Steve says Dylan and Brenda both. "Brenda" Hey Nat honey how are you doing tonight says Brenda. I am good sweetheart say Nat. Hi D says Brandon. Hi B says Dylan how are you doing tonight has it been busy say Dylan. No it's been alright says Brandon. So where is my sister at say Brandon? Am right here Bran I was in the back say Brenda. So what can I get you and Dylan to eat says Brandon. I want a mega burger and fries and shake and for you Dylan I want the same B says Dylan.

Here you guys go and if you need anything else give us a yell alright says Brandon. Alright B thanks says Dylan. So Bren can I see you again on Friday and can I call you says Dylan. Yes I would like that and you can call me anytime you want Dylan says Brenda. When Dylan pulled into the Walsh's drive away he looked at Brenda I had a great time tonight .I did to Dylan and thanks for dinner and the movie I had a fun time. Bren you are welcome and I will see you at school in the morning as he pulls Brenda close to him and gave her a kiss good night it took everything to back off her. Night Dylan sees at school as Brenda got out of the car. He watched her walk to her door than drove off.


End file.
